<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day With Umbreon by trainer_nico</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141344">A Day With Umbreon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainer_nico/pseuds/trainer_nico'>trainer_nico</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/M, Pokephilia, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainer_nico/pseuds/trainer_nico</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marnie's out in the Galar wilds again, this time engaging in some special training with Umbreon...which happens to pretty quickly become a lot more special! A kinda-sorta sequel to my previous Marnie story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day With Umbreon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, thank you for taking the time to read my filthy, degenerate work. I hope you enjoy it. This was actually a commissioned piece. If you want to commission me, please read my profile for more information.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was August, and the sun bore down relentlessly upon the flat grassland of Galar's Stony Wilderness. Occasional trainers came and went, most of them busily on their way, not wanting to tangle with the area's strong wild Pokémon, nor the day's summer heat. And so, largely undisturbed, the local Pokémon simply went about their days as they always did. Herds of Rhyhorn grazed lazily upon the warm sun-baked grass. Salandits scuttled quickly across rocks, climbing up to their highest points, raising their heads to the sun and basking. And dozens of Maracti simply stood about, content to absorb the sun's rays, learnedly confident in their ability to laze around and not be feasted upon by predators – lest any were keen on a mouthful of spines.<br/>
<br/>
There was one, though. That is, one trainer who was foolhardy enough to choose the secluded area as a training ground. As she excitedly shouted commands to her own Pokémon, her voice cut into the otherwise peaceful atmosphere, and various Pokémon looked in her direction to see what all the fuss was, before turning away as they decided that it wasn't particularly worth their time.</p><p>Of course, they weren't particularly worth her time, either. This trainer was only there to battle against the strongest Pokémon in the area. And so, she and her Umbreon currently stood face-to-face with a visibly peeved Rhydon.<br/>
<br/>
“We've done it now, Umbreon. Right pissed off a big, overgrown rock,” the girl said, a wide grin on her face.<br/>
<br/>
The Umbreon lowered his stance, and offered a small growl – he was assuredly aware of their situation.<br/>
<br/>
“Assurance is just bouncing off of 'im. Let's mix it up a bit! Ready for a light show?”<br/>
<br/>
The Umbreon made a small bark, and closed his eyes in focus. As he he did, the golden patches on his fur started to glow brightly – and brighter by the second.<br/>
<br/>
“Right!” the girl shouted, quickly lowering a pair of sunglasses over her eyes. “All right, Umbreon!” she continued, pointing at the towering Rhydon before them. “Hit 'im with Confuse Ray!”<br/>
<br/>
And after a brief moment, Umbreon suddenly snapped his eyes open with a fierce growl, and a blinding flash emanated from his body. The girl, even with the sunglasses on, turned away with her eyes shut tightly, not particularly keen on being afflicted with confusion.<br/>
<br/>
The Rhydon, of course, didn't really know any better, nor was it wearing a slick pair of designer shades. Its eyes took the full brunt of the Confuse Ray, and with a mighty roar it immediately began rampaging around, flailing its arms wildly with little control over its actions. Its stone tail whipped about, kicking up a large cloud of dust.<br/>
<br/>
Coughing, and stepping back to avoid being accidentally flattened, the girl readied a new set of orders for her trusted partner. With another dramatic swing of her arm, she shouted, “All right, it's defenseless now! Let's finish this with a couple Dark Pulses!”<br/>
<br/>
After a confirmatory bark, Umbreon lowered his head, and closed his eyes with a thoughtful grace. The golden patches on his black fur began to glow again, and a dark energy quickly built around the pair. Though not attuned to it, the girl could feel it as well, and as she watched her partner, she was grateful to not be the target of what was to come.<br/>
<br/>
The girl nodded, and with another swing of her arm, she pointed at the rampaging Rhydon, who was more or less oblivious to what was coming. “Ok, Umbreon!,” the girl shouted. “Let 'im have it!”<br/>
<br/>
With a loud growl, Umbreon lowered his body in a sudden, low stance, and threw his head upward as the dark energy burst forth from his body, smashing into the hapless Rhydon. One, two, three wide ripples of darkness pulsed outward and tore through the Rhydon's rocky hide, seeming to penetrate his very being, affecting his insides in some unseen way as the Pokemon roared in pain and frustration.<br/>
<br/>
Umbreon and his partner watched as the Rhydon struggled to stay standing, uttering a low growl, until its legs finally gave out from under it, and it toppled onto its stomach with a loud crash. The girl turned her eyes away again as a large cloud of dust billowed from the Rhydon's crumpled form. And when the dust settled, and the scene was quiet, she looked back at the pitiful form of the mighty beast, and gave a confident smirk.<br/>
<br/>
“Good job, Umbreon,” she said, reaching back into the side pocket of her backpack, withdrawing a shining sphere of black, white and yellow – an Ultra Ball. “That might have been slightly overkill, but he'll be able to rest in here.”<br/>
<br/>
And with that, she tossed the ball leisurely onto the Rhydon, who was captured without any resistance. Without so much as a shudder, the ball lay still upon the ground, and before long the captured Rhydon was secured in the girl's backpack.<br/>
<br/>
“Piece of cake,” said the girl, clapping her hands free of dust.<br/>
<br/>
Her Umbreon trotted over and sat on his hindquarters, watching as the girl hummed to herself and started to dig through the overstuffed backpack for cooking supplies and ingredients. Watched as she withdrew a small frying pan and set it aside. Watched as she pushed a lock of her jet black hair behind her ear.<br/>
<br/>
The girl, of course, was Marnie – current leader of the Spikemuth gym and stoic Galar celebrity. Two-time Galar Pokemon League champion runner-up...and whether she liked or not, the queen of Team Yell.<br/>
<br/>
Marnie was on a leave of absence from her duties as Gym Leader, leaving the gym's handling largely to her overenthusiastic subordinates. This leave of absence was largely unannounced, and Marnie stole away from Spikemuth like a thief in the night so as to not be followed. Because otherwise, frankly, she'd have an entourage whether she wanted it or not – a very loud, pink-and-black entourage.<br/>
<br/>
And instead of sitting around in the Spikemuth gym, waiting for Pokemon League challengers, she was again out in the Galar wilds, training herself and her Pokemon friends...and picking up new friends along the way.<br/>
<br/>
The Umbreon gave a small yawn, stretching his front legs a bit. His large, fluffy ears twitched as he parsed the various cries and rumblings of wild Pokemon in the area. He gazed momentarily overhead as a large Corviknight briefly blotted out the sun above. He was tuned into his environment, attentive not only for the sake of protecting his master, but also out of a simple, curious precociousness. The previous battle had gotten him excited. His nose, small and black, twitched as assorted smells of the wilderness filled the air. And then there was one smell that particularly stood out – his nose twitched again as he looked about to zero in on the source.<br/>
<br/>
And as his eyes fell upon the sight of his master, who was on all fours digging through her large backpack, he realized immediately what the smell was – Marnie. A mixture of her sweat (no doubt from a combination of their recent battle and the extreme heat), and...something else. And Umbreon, curious as he was, decided to investigate.<br/>
<br/>
“H-hey!” Marnie protested as she felt something suddenly bump against her, specifically against her rear. She turned her head to see Umbreon, his head pushed under her skirt and his black, fluffy tail wagging quickly. “Get outta there!” she protested further.<br/>
<br/>
Umbreon, of course, had no intention of listening to such nonsense. He was busy investigating his master's smell. And it was quickly apparent to him, as he sniffed at Marnie's cotton panties, that he was not the only one left a bit excited, of one sort or another, by their battle with the wild Rhydon. Umbreon wasn't one to protest, rather he was eager to press the issue...and so he pressed his snout firmly into Marnie's covered folds, and licked at her panties where the smell was the strongest.<br/>
<br/>
As to be expected of a Pokephiliac of Marnie's caliber, she stopped all pretenses rather quickly as she felt Umbreon's eager tongue against her, and rather gave a small gasp of pleasure, wincing and dropping her head.<br/>
<br/>
“Umbreon...you little...” she started, trailing off as rational thoughts struggled to stay at the forefront of her mind. “Right here though...? We're right out in the open, what if some trainer comes along and sees us?”<br/>
<br/>
Of course, such considerations were the least of Umbreon's concern. Unperturbed, he simply carried on – or rather, decided to get a bit more adventurous, and brought his face to the hem of her panties, biting down it and aggressively pulling the flimsy underwear down her thighs, exposing her womanhood to him.<br/>
<br/>
“W-wow...you're really eager, aren't you boy?” Marnie said, her breathing already heavy. She offered no resistance to her partner, allowing him to do as he pleased. Apparently, she didn't care so much anymore who did or didn't see, either. And the fact that she lifted her ass a bit in invitation meant that what little rationality there was...was surely long gone, now.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah...me too, boy,” she continued. “That last battle left me a bit heated,,,”<br/>
<br/>
That was putting it a bit lightly. It was plain to see to Umbreon that Marnie was aching to be fucked. By him. Her pussy, soft and pink, was already soaking wet. Calling to him in primal desperation.<br/>
<br/>
But he wouldn't fuck her – not just yet. First he had to get a better taste. So he did, nuzzling his snout against her expectant folds, smelling deeply as they wetly gave way to his exploratory nose. She smelled like a bitch in heat. And as he dragged his long tongue firmly up the length of Marnie's slit, Umbreon figured that she tasted like one too. And like one, Marnie gasped and groaned deeply in her throat as she felt her partner's teasing.<br/>
<br/>
“Good...boy...” Marnie groaned as her Pokemon friend lapped at her pussy. And as Umbreon started to focus his attention on her aching clit, his tongue moving in small circles, she drew in a sharp breath between her clenched teeth, pressing her forehead to her arms below.<br/>
<br/>
It was often like this. Day after day, Marnie submitted her body to her Pokemon friends. She was not without agency, of course – it was a mutual trust, a special kind of bond between she and her team. She would give them what they wanted, and in turn, they would do the same. But this wasn't exactly the kind of exchange she could have in Spikemuth...or anywhere civilized, really. Especially not a trainer as well-respected as she was. And so she would often leave on these excursions out into the Galar wilds. To catch new Pokemon, sure. To train herself and her team, sure. But also? Yes, also to fuck her Pokemon in peace.<br/>
<br/>
But until now, it was always in her tent at night. And now, here she was, getting eaten out by her Umbreon in broad daylight, out in the wilderness. Absolute exposure. And she'd never been more turned on.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my god...I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum...” Marnie groaned loudly, her eyes shut tightly, and her pussy clenched tighter. Her body was rigid in anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
And then...nothing. Umbreon suddenly stopped, pulling his face away from Marnie's backside, taking a moment to lick his chops.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! Why'd you stop?” Marnie whined. She was about to turn her head to look at her partner when the answer to that question suddenly buried itself inside her at full force, causing her to shriek loudly – a sound that would no doubt would have caught the attention of any nearby human, causing them to come running. Perhaps somewhere in the back of Marnie's mind, there was some smidgen of worry that such a crisis may come to pass...but it was entirely muddled by a haze of lust and the explosion of pleasure that filled her loins the moment Umbreon thrust his member inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy...fuck...” Marnie managed to say, laboring to do so after collecting herself. She looked back at the Pokemon that had mounted her, her proud Umbreon who gazed back into her eyes with a piercing look, his own red eyes narrowed. He evidently meant business, and didn't want to waste any more time. He wanted release – he wanted her. And being the object of that primal desire only further turned her on. As they locked eyes, Marnie's vaginal walls clenched down around Umbreon's member. She could feel him in his entirety – all of his warmth and his firmness, as his cock pulsed inside of her. Waiting for the go-ahead before it ravaged her.<br/>
<br/>
So she gave it to him. She nodded, and said simply, “Fuck me, Umbreon.”<br/>
<br/>
And so he gave it to her. Wasting no time, he began to move his lower body, thrusting himself into Marnie's desperate pussy with smooth, agile movements. Whether out of a desire to breed his mate, or to please his master, he was well on his way to doing both and saw no need in taking things slowly.<br/>
<br/>
Marnie had barely uttered those words before Umbreon had started pounding into her, and her own loud gasp nearly interrupted herself. One gasp turned to two, turned to three – each time he reached the deepest part of her, it was like a brand new surprise. The sheer power of his thrusts were something she'd never truly get used to, and of course, that was the way she liked it.<br/>
<br/>
Gasps were quickly joined by groans – deep and longing, coming from the back of Marnie's throat. Ones of satisfaction, but also of desperation and neediness. A need to be taken harder, deeper. And between these sounds that rolled off of Marnie's agape lips, and the smacking of Umbreon's upper legs against Marnie's bare ass, there was enough noise to make anyone nearby concerned. But no one came. Instead, wild Pokemon simply looked on from a distance out of simple curiosity.<br/>
<br/>
“Harder, boy...give it to me...” Marnie said, her words a staccato between wanton moans. Her head was dipped down, and her eyes were shut tight, as if bracing for more.<br/>
<br/>
And more was exactly what Umbreon gave her. With a growl, he plunged deep, nearly forcing the girl to the ground. She gave a delighted shriek and pushed her body back against her partner's, all too eager to meet him inside.<br/>
“Yes, Umbreon! Just like that!” she yelled.<br/>
<br/>
Umbreon gave an affirmative bark and continued onward, making each thrust count, each as hard as the last. His movements were aggressive, with a constant speed owing itself to his prowess and his stamina as a trained, battle-hardened Pokemon. He was fucking his trainer for all he was worth, and judging by her yelps and moans of pleasure, she loved it.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes...god yesss...” Marnie groaned, her body rocking as Umbreon drilled into her, his erection driving itself against her walls, moving freely despite her pussy's best effort to clench down on it tightly. Her fingers grasped at the grass under her, her palms dirtied as they dug into the ground every time her body rocked forward. Her knees were equally dirty, and considerably sore from the hard ground – they felt almost about to give away. She was sweating profusely, the combination of the heat and their lovemaking giving her a dizzying sensation in whatever was left of her brains at that point. But none of that mattered – all that mattered, right then, right there...was her Umbreon's huge dick inside of her. And from the way she felt it start to twitch and throb inside of her...<br/>
<br/>
“You're gonna cum, huh boy? Well do it! Cum inside of me!” she yelled.<br/>
<br/>
As if she needed to tell him that. Umbreon wouldn't have had it any other way, after all. And so, growling loudly, he gave his master one more piece of him that he had to give, pushing forward roughly and slipping his large knot inside of her awaiting pussy. And then, locked into place, his member began to breed Marnie's hole, shooting rope after rope of thick, warm semen inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh my god...oh my god...” Marnie stammered, mewling pathetically with pleasure as she felt his large knot inside of her, felt the splashes of his cum against her walls, felt the pulsing and the throbbing of his manhood. “Good boy...” she whispered hoarsely, over and over as she felt him continue to cum inside her, and her body shuddered and convulsed as everything combined sent her own body over the figurative edge, an orgasmic wave washing over her sullied figure. Her pussy, eager to accept Umbreon's seed, clenched upon his member repeatedly, spasmodically, with a pounding rhythm that reverberated through her loins.<br/>
<br/>
And that was how they remained. Connected, riding out each other's orgasms, breathing hoarsely as they enjoyed the shared feeling of Umbreon filling Marnie's insides with a veritable deluge of hot semen.<br/>
<br/>
Even as their bodies calmed, it was a while before Umbreon's body had finished depositing its gift inside of Marnie. Several minutes passed, and the scene became quiet – once again the loudest things were the distant cries of wild Pokemon, as the two waited out the motions of Umbreon's release. And finally, his erection subsided, its job done, and Umbreon withdrew himself with a faint “pop” of his knot pulling out from the flooded cavern of Marnie's insides.<br/>
<br/>
And flooded it was, as the second Umbreon withdrew himself to sit on his haunches, a considerable amount of semen began to flow out from Marnie, pouring down her legs and desecrating her panties along the way.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmm...” Marnie noised happily, reaching back to feel the mess that Umbreon had made of her wet folds.<br/>
<br/>
She sat upright on her knees, smiling wistfully as she felt yet more of it pour out of her, and shuffled over to Umbreon's side, who was looking at her with his usual thoughtful expression, the lust having vanished from his expression. How like a male – pounding away one moment, and completely at peace the next.<br/>
<br/>
Marnie hugged Umbreon's furry body with outstretched arms, pulling him tightly against her. “Good boy...” she whispered. “Good, good boy...” She ruffled the top of his head with one hand, petting him as his ears twitched.<br/>
<br/>
“Now that we got that out of our systems, how about dinner? Should we try a new curry recipe?”<br/>
<br/>
A corroborative bark from Umbreon was all she needed to hear. Curry it would be. And after their bellies were full, Marnie would have the camp set up by nightfall.<br/>
<br/>
And after that? The two of them already had a good idea of what would happen in the tent that night – tomorrow would be another day of training on minimal sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>